mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Boomerang Jr.
} |-| RS= } |-| RS Black SP= } }} The '''Boomerang Junior' is a Racing Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on November 18, 1986. It is the Mini 4WD version of the Boomerang R/C buggy by the same company. The alternative '496' colored version of the Boomerang Junior as well as the Jet Boomerang were featured in the manga and anime ''Dash! Yonkuro'' as Yonkuro Hinomaru's first Mini 4WD car. General info The Boomerang featuring the flat body design, with the driver figurine placed inside the partially-exposed cockpit. The front mono-shock prop as well as the rear CVA damper props were represented on the bodyshell. Standard model The standard model features the white body color, with blue, red and silver trims on it. It was equipped with the white medium diameter 4-spoke Hotshot-type wheels paired with the black high-profile spike tires. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in black. Special variant The limited Special variant is mostly the same as the standard model, except it was equipped with clear chassis and cyan tires. Pearl Color Special variant The limited Pearl Color Special variant features the pearl white bodyshell, with fluorescent yellow wheels and gray tires. Other than that, it is mostly the same as the standard model. RS variant The RS variant features the same body color as the standard model, but with the minor design changes on the body decals. It was equipped with the silver plated, large diameter 5-spoke TZ-type wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. it were equipped with the blue, 19 mm plastic ringless rollers on the front. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in black. RS Black Special Based on the RS variant, this special variant features the black bodyshell with gold silver and dark blue body decals. It was equipped with the black plated, large diameter 6-spoke Manta Ray-type wheels paired with the cyan Avante-type slick tires. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in dark blue. Hiroshima Toyo Carp Collaboration Model The limited, Futaba Tosho-exclusive model features the red body colors, with the body decals that were based on the Hiroshima Toyo Carp baseball team. It was equipped with the red, large diameter 5-spoke TZ-type wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in black. About The Boomerang 1/10 R/C buggy Released in 1986, The Boomerang is the entry-level hobby-grade R/C buggy, with its chassis being based on the Hotshot and Supershot. Its ABS monocoque chassis has been drastically improved in several key points: the newly designed 3-point tie-rod steering system, the reduced weight and the ease of maintainence. It is supported by the front upper I and lower H arms suspension system with mono-shock damper and rear dual-H-arms suspension systems with CVA dampers. It retains the same wheels and tires from the Hotshot. Despite this, it has its own problems, old and new. Since the drivetrain is largely unchanged from the Hotshot, its power loss is still enough to hinders its performance even after replacing the plastic bearings with ball bearings. Its handling is poor compare to the other R/C buggies from other companies as it doesn't have differentials, making cornering very difficult. The bodyshell didn't seal the chassis's internal properly, as such it can't prevents dusts and tiny rocks from getting into the internal, causing interferences to its mechanical speed controller (and the electric speed controller's cooling fan) as well as steering system. It has been re-released in 2008, with several improvements such as the additional clear cover that prevents dust and tiny rocks from getting into the chassis. The re-release is also compatible with certain hop-up parts made for DF-02 and DF-03 chassis. In the manga and anime In ''Dash! Yonkuro'', Kaidanji Sumeragi, a former F1 car designer and a friend to Genkuro Hinomaru, made a special Boomerang Jr. car that has the Carbon-Nylon chassis and Polytetrafluoroethylene gears. He gave it to Genkuro who later give it to his son Yonkuro while he is about to enter the hell rally, telling the young Yonkuro that Mini 4WD cars were not toys. Right before the race against the thugs who are causing trouble at the sand-made race track, Yonkuro modified it into Jet Boomerang. Unfortunately, the bombs were buried into the race track before the race, and Yonkuro's Boomerang was damaged as the thugs detonate the bombs. Luckily, the chassis is unharmed, which allows him to carry over it to his new car, the Dash-1 Emperor. Technical info Gallery Boxarts BoomerangRSBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the RS. BoomerangRSBlackSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the RS Black Special. See also Name-only * Boomerang-10 * Boomerang Gamma * Astro-Boomerang * Thunder Boomerang W10 Yonkuro Hinomaru's Related Machine * Dash-1 Emperor External links Tamiya Japan * Boomerang Jr. on Tamiya Japan (Japanese) * Boomerang RS on Tamiya Japan (Japanese) * Boomerang RS Black Special on Tamiya Japan Tamiya America * Boomerang RS Black Special on Tamiya America Futaba Tosho * Mini 4WD Hiroshima Toyo Carp Collaboration Model on Futaba Tosho website (Japanese) R/C buggy that the Mini 4WD car is based on * 1/10 scale R/C buggy The Boomerang (2008) on Tamiya Japan * 1/10 scale R/C buggy The Boomerang (2008) on Tamiya America Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that modeled after RC cars